


I Put a Spell on You

by LunaIssabella



Series: Bill Bubblé [7]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: AU, Bill Bubblé AU, Bill cantante AU, BillCantante, M/M, Oneshot, songshot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 01:18:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8777401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaIssabella/pseuds/LunaIssabella
Summary: ''—I put a spell on you —dice cada palabra con lentitud, todo parece detenerse en el bar. Sus ojos buscan al objeto de deseo y, cuando los oscuros ojos de Dipper quedan prendados en los suyos, le regala una sonrisa corta y sensual—, because you’re mine.''





	

**Author's Note:**

> Deseo aclarar y recordar que los oneshots no siguen una historia lineal. ¿qué quiere decir esto? que el orden de publicación no es el orden lineal-temporal de la serie
> 
> Gravity Falls  
> AU  
> BillDip
> 
> Este OS pertenece al AU de:  
> You Belong to Me  
> In My Head  
> Jealous  
> Sway With Me  
> Hysteria  
> Feeling Good  
> Mad Hatter

 

**I Put a Spell on You**

_Yo puse un hechizo en ti_

_Porque eres mío_

_Sabes que no puedo soportarlo_

_Y no me importa si tú no me quieres_

_Yo haré que me ames*_

**Garou–I Put a Spell on You (Annie Lennox cover)**

Bill balancea el vaso en su mano, el hielo tintinea contra las paredes y el líquido ámbar brilla con cada rayo de luz que le llega; da un trago corto, lento, paladeando pensativo su bebida, disfrutando el sabor a madera de pino de su Whisky en las rocas. Sus ojos siguen cada paso que da la causa de su frustración. Noche, tras noche, tras noche desde hace una semana, tal vez más, había echado mano de sus trucos limpios, y los no tan limpios, para volver a Dipper Pines loco por él, pero el castaño simplemente parece inmune a su persona.

Aprieta sus dedos alrededor del vaso ignorando el sonido del cristal al astillarse por la fuerza que le ejerce.

Él simplemente no puede entender cómo es que Dipper no ha caído rendido a sus encantos, ni siquiera cuando llegó su galanura hizo mella en él, y ahora que es perfectamente consciente de lo que quiere la situación le irrita aún más. Da otro sorbo y frunce el ceño.

Había entrado en los sueños del joven en más de una ocasión, implantando en su subconsciente el deseo por su persona, las ansias de caer rendido a sus pies y el amor desesperado que le hace sentir a todo aquél que le conoce con una sola mirada, pero sus intentos fueros infructuosos. Lo único que había logrado hasta ese día era que el castaño estuviera irritado y distraído, casi como un zombie, y evadiéndolo más que de costumbre.

—Y ahora, damas y caballeros —las luces de los reflectores le ciegan por milésimas de segundos haciéndole perder de vista al castaño—, con ustedes, nuestro cantante estrella, Bill Cipher.

Mira al presentador con odio pero una idea estalla en su cabeza con violencia. Sonríe para su persona terminando el Whisky, lo deja sobre la mesa y se pone en pie caminando hacia el escenario, aplausos y ovaciones le rodean a su paso, uno que otro suspiro logra arrancar al sonreírles a las damas de forma asquerosamente seductora. Es necesario, se repite desde que lo hace, y más ahora con la oportunidad de poner en marcha su plan de emergencia. Dipper será suyo a como dé lugar.

—Buenas noches damas y caballeros —dice al estar en el escenario sosteniendo el micrófono con suavidad—, espero disfruten está canción. ¡Qué digo!, sé que lo harán.

Las luces se apagan y vuelven a encenderse mucho más tenues, dejando el escenario completamente a oscuras. El bajo sonido de un bajo llena el lugar y poco después a este se le une un piano, uno de los reflectores se enciende y señala hacia el bajista antes de que los demás se enciendan iluminando a la banda y, por supuesto, a Bill.

— **I put a spell on you** —dice cada palabra con lentitud, todo parece detenerse en el bar. Sus ojos buscan al objeto de deseo y, cuando los oscuros ojos de Dipper quedan prendados en los suyos, le regala una sonrisa corta y sensual—, **because you're mine.**

Sus dedos se envuelven en el micrófono como si los acariciara y su boca parece casi besarlo, sus acciones envían un estremecimiento directo a la espina de Dipper que, como casi siempre le pasa, siente que todo lo que está haciendo Cipher en el escenario es por y para él.

— **I… put… a spell on you** —Bill mueve sus manos al son del ritmo y los demás miembros de la banda se unen a contribuir con la melodía.

Un suspiro unitario llena el bar mientras la potente voz del rubio los envuelve. Poco a poco, y sin que ninguno parezca darse cuenta, el ambiente empieza a cargarse de algo indescriptible. Dipper parpadea un segundo y lame sus labios, casi le parece ver _algo_ envolver a Bill y deslizarse por todas partes, abrazando a todos y cada uno de los presentes.

Él mismo se siente afectado por la pesadez del aire, afloja un poco el corbatín de su traje y mira a su alrededor, ¿alguien habría cambiado el termostato?

— **Because** **I'm telling you, I ain't liying**.

Mientras Bill canta de forma cadenciosa, lenta y potente, el aire se hace más y más pesado, dificultándole la respiración y el pensamiento. Pasa una mano de su cabello y evita cualquier contacto visual con el rubio, que, sin que él lo note, sonríe al ver frutos de su esfuerzo.

Dipper detesta esa sensación, como la que ha tenido luego de esos sueños extraños toda la semana; el deseo irrefrenable de correr a los brazos de Bill y jurarle sumisión eterna. Le hace sentir estúpido, como un adolescente lujurioso o peor aún, como un objeto o una mascota y ver a Bill… como si fuera su dueño sin el cual no puede vivir; pero las cosas son diferentes en su cabeza. No piensa caer, sea lo que sea que lo esté dominando no iba a conseguir su objetivo.

— **I got a thousand tricks on my pocket, baby** —los ojos de Bill pasan del azul-dorado al oro fundido, brillantes y predadores.

El ambiente se hace más pesado, como si fuera posible, e incluso la banda misma tras él apenas y logra mantener el control y la concentración, por muy poco se detienen de lanzarse a los pies de Bill para besar sus zapatos en adoración. Los clientes del bar cantan a coro con el cantante, entre sus voces se acallan las declaraciones de amor eterno y unas cuántas indecencias que solo el rubio logra escuchar.

Pero nada de lo que digan los lame botas le importa, solo desea que una persona pierda el control de esa forma. Dipper se niega a mirarlo pero su voluntad falla, sus ojos se ven atrapados una vez más por los de Bill, que ahora le parecen son dorados pero su mente está vuelta mantequilla derretida y no logra conectar correctamente dos neuronas más allá de mantenerse en su lugar.

— **And I'm gonna make you love me, I'm gonna make you love me.**

El pecho de Dipper arde, ¿eso era para él? ¿O su imaginación estaba muy excitada por lo que fuese que estuviese pasando? Toma una larga bocanada de aire, aparta la vista una vez más y frota su rostro. No puede más, si permanece un segundo más ahí… sus ojos se encuentran con su reflejo en el reloj más cercano y al ver la hora suspira aliviado, es hora de su salida por lo que sin pena alguna decide tomarlo y huir. Él es fuerte, mucho más fuerte. Asiente para sí mismo y, con ese pensamiento en la cabeza, que logra abrirse paso entre el montón de cosas que danzan de un lado al otro en su mente, se desliza rápidamente entre las mesas hacia la sala de descanso para cambiarse e irse.

Bill no pierde ninguno de sus movimientos, frunce el ceño confundido, ¿eso también había fallado? Pero no puede dedicarle más tiempo al pensamiento al ver a Gideon seguir rápidamente a su castaño, ni siquiera lo había notado en el bar y ese hecho le hace gruñir. La pesadez que envuelve el aire parece romperse y todo vuelve a la normalidad, excepto por la rabia que lo embarga y que deja caer en las letras finales de la canción.

— **I put a spell on you.**

Y falló.

**Author's Note:**

> Las frases tomadas de la canción son una mezcla de la canción original con el cover. El que está señalado con * significa que solo se encuentra en el cover (la frase)


End file.
